Out of the console
by Evil-teddy-boy
Summary: Harry is in for a surprise when characters from a video game start coming to life
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters created and owned by Nintendo and J K Rowling._

Out of the console – Part 1

Dudley Dursley took the jet-black Game Boy console in hand, turned it on, and started playing his new game; super Mario Bros. He had been given it yesterday and was already on world two. Buttons clicking furiously as he made Mario jump, flatten, collect coins, and occasionally fly using various devises. He was totally oblivious to the fact that his cousin, Harry Potter was practicing magic upstairs in the spare bedroom.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Harry pointing at the lamp that stood on the desk; the spell that shot out of the wand hit the intended target square in the base, knocking it off the desk and on to the floor. Harry swiftly repaired the broken lamp that had shattered when it had hit the floor, with the use of one repairing charm.

"Eradis satis!" Harry cried and a blue jet of light gushed out of the wand; the light zoomed around the room for a moment and then out of the spare bedroom by squeezing through the keyhole.

"Uh-oh," said Harry "That's not supposed to happen," before running downstairs following the weird blue light that was, unfortunately for Harry, aiming right at his cousin Dudley.

"Dudley! Get out of the way!" screamed Harry from the bottom of the stairs. Dudley dived out of the way just in time to see his beloved Game Boy get hit by the mysterious blue light. It all seemed to be in slow motion and without a sound; he could see his uncle's face go bright purple with rage Dudley whimpering in a corner and his aunt screaming at him from in the kitchen. Fearing the consequences Harry ran upstairs and locked the door to his bedroom, and ignored the constant and furious knocking on the door made by his uncle.

-

Two hours past until Harry dared to go downstairs, aunt Petunia was serving out the tea; bangers and mash with some peas and broccoli, and because of the vegetables Dudley was complaining at the top of his voice. When he saw Harry he stopped complaining and cowered in his chair. Harry sat down without a word and avoided Vernon's glowering gaze. Dinner was served; Harry ate his silently and without fuss, unlike Dudley who was babbling about how he hated vegetables and how they should be abolished. Dudley was prodding at his last bit of broccoli when a humming noise started coming from the Game Boy.

"Dudders, did you leave that console on again?"

"No." said Dudley still prodding at his broccoli.

"You know I can make that grow if you like?" Harry said as he moved over to the now vibrating Game Boy. He was in reaching distance but thought it better to poke it with his wand, but when he did the devise shook viciously and there was a blinding blue light.

When the light died away he could see a short, stout man with a brown moustache, white gloves, leather boots, blue dungarees with a red shirt underneath and a red flat cap emblazoned with a red M in a white circle. The little man spoke in a thick Italian accent.

"It's-a me-a, Mario!"

_(A/N apologies to those who started reading this on my sisters profile (scribegirl) but I now have my own for publishing, hope you all enjpy it.) _


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Console- Part 2

Harry was rudely woken up by the little Italian plumber bouncing up and down upon his stomach. He told him to get of the bed so he could get ready and pack for the new term at Hogwarts.

After he picked up his glasses he looked down at his pile of Easter Eggs, he was running low; out of the pile that he had started with, he only had three left. One was from Hermione, who had given him a sugar-free chocolate egg. Another was from Ron, who had given him an egg with the Chudley Cannons logo emblazoned on it. The final one was from Ginny, which had a picture of a dove that was spelled to be everlasting; it would _grow_ if you left a little bit spare, or until the spell ran out.

Mario had kindly presented Harry's clothes to him, whilst at the same time looking away. After getting dressed, they thought of ways to get Mario back into the game, they thought long and hard, and could not come to any conclusion.

"You'll have to stay here Mario; there are some nasty people at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"But, I-a want-a to go with you-a." Mario protested.

"You're staying here, besides Dudley's not half bad when you get to know him." Harry's last words couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Now where were we, ah yes could you pack my ties for me they're the last things and I need the loo."

After Harry had left Mario packed the gold and red ties as he was told then saw that there was enough room for him in the trunk he checked the door, wrote not on a sticky pad and stuck it on the door, clambered into the suitcase and silently shut it. Harry returned soon after, and grinned as he read the note on the door, it said: Gone to terrorise Dudley outside in the back garden, hope to see you again. Thinking no more about the matter Harry took his trunk down the stairs parted with the Dursleys and then took in the sight of the purple triple-decker bus before mounting and getting his ticket from a familiar face; Stan Shunpike.

"Where you headin'?" asked Stan, he did not try to disguise the boredom in his voice.

"King's Cross." Harry said blandly. Harry sat down on one of the many seats that were available and looked out of the window, not that he could see much of course, it was all a blur as the bus pelted all around the country. It was only three or so minutes until he got off the bus, and only another five minutes after that before he was standing in front of the scarlet steam engine. He stood up on the balls of his feet to see if he could spot his friends over the sea of heads. He found them swiftly enough, and pushed through the crowd until he was with them. Hermione was on him in the blink of an eye.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" she said still hugging him. Ron stood behind her, hands in pockets and ginger eyebrows raised.

"Honestly Hermione he's only been away two weeks and you've been writing to him constantly, oh I forgot, hi Harry." said Ron. Ginny came up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek before saying hello.

"Shall we get a seat then?" Asked Harry and they found a compartment with nobody in it. They talked for a while until they heard a muffled sound coming from Harry's trunk.

"What's that?" said Hermione. Harry was getting his trunk down from the rack and then opened it, there was a load gasp as the little Italian plumber wolfed in the air, they were all stood gawping in disbelief, but no more so than Harry, after he catching his breath the little man said.

"It's-a me again, Mario!"

The babbling that continued after that was loud and hard to keep track of. As far as Harry knew, Ron was on his side and Hermione on the other and they were now having their own little argument. He sat down, head dizzy from the memories of all the events concerning the little plumber. Then Ginny sat next to him and asked for the truth, he did not lie, after all, he was not in the lying sort of mood. Therefore, he told her the truth and nothing but the truth. He told her the story all the way through; all about the accident, the first contact, and how he had told him to stay at the Dursleys, and she believed him, she believed every single word he said and he was glad. Then they were interrupted by the woman that operated the sweets trolley.

"Do you want any sweets, dear?"

Harry pondered for a while about what he wanted but then finally came to a decision.

"Two pumpkin pasties and five liquorice wands, oh and some Burtie Botts for Ron." Harry handed over the money and was given the sweets in return. He pocketed the pasties and the wand and gave the Beans to Ron. Ron was pulling out a chocolate frog.

"Hey where did you get that?" Harry inquired.

"Found it under my bed." Said Ron

Ron opened it up and caught the chocolate frog neatly in his hand before biting its head off. Then he took the card out of the packet and frowned.

"It's Wendalin the Weird; I've got two of her." He said scowling at the card in his hand.

"I haven't got her, can I have it?" asked Harry

"Sure, she's boring anyway." Grunted Ron, chucking Harry the card. Then the brakes started to screech and they knew that they were going to have to get off the train now to avoid the big squeeze for the platform. Harry got his suitcase down from the rack and told Mario to stay with the conductor and explain that he had made a mistake and that he needed to get back to London. Mario did as he was told and walked away to the conductor, avoiding people's feet with head down. When he reached the conductor he explained what had happened, then he changed his mind and checked if Harry was gone, he was, and while the conductor was telling first years where to go Mario disappeared.

Ron bit down hard on a sausage that was held up by his fork. Hermione looked at him in wonder.

"Is there any time when you stop eating?" Hermione asked; stunned.

"Yeah," said Ron "when I'm sleeping." His mouth still crammed with sausage.

Hermione stopped talking after that.

"I wonder if Mario's ok?" pondered Harry

Mario meanwhile was definitely ok and was looking in amazement at the grand staircase, because even after bouncing off many different things, he had never see something like this.

He went up to a grizzly old man with lanky hair who was cradling a scrawny cat.

"Excuse-a me-a, but where-a is the Gryffindor common room?"

"Seventh floor," muttered Filch, not bothering to look down. Therefore, without a word Mario jumped to the bottom of the staircase and jumped six steps at a time to reach the seventh floor.

Harry and Ron laughed as they climbed up to the boys dormitory. Dean, Seamus and Neville were waiting for them with a whole host of different sweets. They stayed up for hours trading chocolate frog cards and sweets until there was a bang on the trunk under Harry's bed; they all turned slowly and Neville fell off his chair. Harry slowly withdrew the trunk from under the bed and slowly opened the lid. Out popped a tall, lean man with a moustache, brown boots and a pair of bright blue dungarees with a green shirt underneath and a pair of white gloves, he also had a bright green flat cap emblazoned with a green L in a white circle. This man spoke with a thick Italian accent, very much how Mario did; the man spoke three words.

"It-a me-a, Luigi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the console: part 3

"Luigi?" came a small voice from under Neville's bed, Neville who had just got up and sat on his chair, was so surprised that he fell off again. Accompanying the voice appeared Mario; at this Neville fainted. Harry was torn between disbelief and rage.

"Mario!" Harry said, but Mario was not listening, he was too busy welcoming Luigi in to the real world.

Dean who was watching quietly, said subconsciously, "Just like them to do that."

"Huh…" said Seamus and Ron looking confused.

"They're brothers," Said Dean as if this was perfectly obvious, then seeing their perplexed looks, he explained. "They are from the gaming world known as Mushroom Kingdom," Mario and Luigi nodded at this and then Dean continued, "They're constantly rescuing a princess called, um, Peach from the main baddie, he's called Bowser, and you definitely don't want him coming through…" But then Dean was cut off by the screams of Hermione who had been attracted by the noises and came to investigate.

"Who are those two?" she ordered. Harry sighing turned to the two brothers and said, "Come on you two we're going to Dumbledore."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Who's-a Bumblebore?" inquired Mario as they approached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"He's the headmaster at Hogwarts, and it's Dumbledore, now what's the password?" A few minutes later after saying an assortment of words Mario got annoyed and shouted "O holy mushroom drops!" and then amazingly the gargoyle gave way to reveal the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"What d'ya know-a, it worked." Harry meanwhile was halfway up the stairs when Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah I was expecting you Mr Potter," he said in his soft voice.

"You were?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"Yes I was, and your two friends should come as well." Mario and Luigi appeared behind the gargoyle with sheepish expressions on their faces, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I do hope you like Mushroom drops they're my new favourite sweet, that's why they're my new password."

Harry nervously explained what had happened from the weird spell to the sudden appearance of Luigi, whilst Mario and Luigi bet who would try the sweets first, and Mario lost. Then, suddenly, for no reason, Mario grew to the size of Harry in an alarming few seconds.

"WOW-A!" Mario boomed without realising, and then swiftly covered his mouth when he realised how loud he was.

"Professor, is there any way that the spell can be reversed?"

"Sadly no Harry, well not yet anyway, you will just have to wait, now I don't know how long that will take so…" But Dumbledore trailed off before he could finish, his eyes scanning around the office until they finally stopped on a very old and battered hat perched on the chest of drawers, then he walked up and plucked the sorting hat from its place.

"Mario, Mario step forward please." Mario stepped forward, every step clunking on the floor, Dumbledore then made a chair for Mario to sit on and put the sorting hat on Mario's head. It took a while but then the sorting hat opened its mouth and spoke,

"Well, well, well you're the courageous one aren't you, you've got a good mind too, so it'll have to be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," and then Mario, with no warning, shrunk to his normal size which was at level with Harry's waist, and the sorting hat encased Mario down to the hips. There was a muffled sound from under the hat that Harry could not recognise, but then the hat spoke, "Well then…GRYFFINDOR!"

Luigi clapped hard and then abruptly stopped, asking, "Why are we clapping?"

Dumbledore smiled as Mario left the seat to join Harry.

"Mario, Luigi, step forward please." He said, eyes twinkling.

Luigi obeyed and sat on the chair, the hat drooped all the way over his nose and a few minutes later the sorting hat declared Luigi a Gryffindor.

"Now you two you'll need your Hogwarts uniforms seen as you're now students." Dumbledore clapped his hands and Mario's dirty red overalls and Luigi's dirty green ones disappeared and in their place were pristine Hogwarts uniforms with the Gryffindor crest on the robes and red edges.

"Now all of you off to bed it's nearly 2 am!" and with that Harry, Mario and Luigi left for the dormitories and warm beds.

Harry woke up late and quickly got dressed before waking Mario and Luigi up and going down to the great hall for breakfast. Mario's stomach complained about the lack of food all the way down whilst Luigi was complaining that he was not hungry. Harry tried to persuade Luigi to eat, but Luigi was as stubborn as a Mule. Harry was joined by Ron and Hermione just outside the great hall.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione began immediately and without hesitation, looking at Harry, Ron however was looking at the two twins with keen interest,

"Why do they have uniforms?" he said

"Dumbledore sorted them because it might be a while 'till they go back."

"OK, but what are they going to do when it comes to actual _MAGIC_!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Dumbledore's given them special wands that will do the magic for them as long as they say the right incantation." Mario and Luigi brandished short, white wands from inside their robes and waved them a little bit.

"Aw, that's not fair, I need one of them." Ron said with an expression if all his favourite Christmas presents had been given to Fred and blown up.

Luigi sulked all through breakfast, even his stomach was groaning; he had only managed to eat some cereal. His mood did not improve when he bumped into Professor Snape and had five points taken away from his house. He nearly cried when he found out that he had Snape for double potions first lesson, on the other hand Mario had Charms with Flitwick, and Harry, Ron and Hermione had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

They trudged all the way down to the greenhouses, their feet squelching on the muddy grounds, talking about their predicament.

"I can't believe you said that spell wrong, it's one of the easiest spells to say,"

"I can't say it right." Ron objected

"Well I knew you wouldn't," grumbled Hermione.

They did not talk until the end of the Herbology lesson, they bumped into Mario and Luigi at the foot of the great staircase, when he saw them he crumpled to the floor trying to regain his breath from laughing so hard at the appearance of Harry, Ron and Hermione who were caked in mud.

"Oh shut up you two, it's only a bit of mud." Ron said, wiping the dirt off his face.

Suddenly Luigi's stomach groaned.

"Oh, where-a can we get some gub-a?"

"It's only one session before lunch." Said Hermione, checking her timetable

"Yeah but we've got Snape, and that's enough for Luigi to throw up what he ate at breakfast."

Luigi groaned in harmony with his stomach once more.

When Luigi got back from Potions, he looked terrible. "I-a think I threw up-a my breakfast."

"And what you had last in that 2D world of yours." Ron said wrinkling his nose at the smell.

At that moment, Professor Flitwick came by and patted Mario on the back. Ron looked puzzled.

"I'm-a his height, he has-a someone to relate to."

They all realised how hungry they were and pelted at top speed to the hall, Mario and Luigi bouncing like rubber balls at the front.

Meanwhile in the trunk under Harry's bed something strange was happening, the game was playing itself, if you looked closer you could see that Mushroom Kingdom was being over-run.

Princess Peach ran as fast as her high-heeled boots could carry her. As she looked behind her, more than two dozen heavily armoured guards were preparing to fight, lead by the commander Yoshi, from the evil forces of Bowser.

"Try to run faster my lady, for I fear they are gaining on us." Her personal guard said. The princess tried to ignore the screams coming from the area she had just been a moment before, there was a scream telling all of the remaining soldiers to retreat, the she saw Yoshi pelting down the corridor whilst dodging a flurry of arrows fired by the forces of Bowser. There was a whoosh as more arrows were let loose and Bryson, Princess Peach's guard fell to the floor with an arrow lodged in his chest.

"Run my lady." He managed to say before his eyes closed and he died. Peach was horror struck she couldn't move, but then she felt herself being lifted up on to Yoshi's back, Yoshi willing her to keep on going, she was carried to the portal room, the room where both Mario and Luigi had gone through. She stared at it and shook her head but Yoshi was saying she would be safe there, in his own little language, and pushed her gently into the portal. Yoshi spoke one last time in his own tongue but Peach understood perfectly, he was going to protect the portal for as much time as he could giving her chance to hide, and Peach knew that Yoshi wasn't coming through. She saw Yoshi run to his death and a tear trickled down her rosy cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all rites etc to J. and nintendo.

Out of the console: chapter 4

Peach looked around, she was definitely not in Mushroom Kingdom anymore. She appeared to be in some sort of castle turret, and her surroundings looked very like a boy's dormitory. Her mouth fell open as she saw the state the room was in; the room was the messiest room she had ever seen, it was even messier than Mario's bedroom, and that was saying something. She immediately called for her loyal butler but then remembered the terrible event that had befallen her butler. Then she remembered Yoshi. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought; her butler was dead and Yoshi was as good as too. Through the hazy vision she had from the tears, she looked down at the strange box, it seemed to have the portal that had carried her to this world; it also seemed to show what was happening in Mushroom Kingdom. She watched with horror as at least fifty Koopa Troopa's were beating Yoshi anywhere they could. She then saw Yoshi fumble with something just as Bowser appeared, the Koopa Troopa's scattering to make way for him, Bowser looked at Yoshi, inhaled and then fire filled the screen and Peach screamed. She ran out of the room, down the staircase and into the common room, where she met Hermione.

"Please, please help me, you have to, PLEASE!"

"OK just calm down,"

However, it was no use as Peach had started calling for Mario at the top of her voice.

"Look he won't be able hear you he's in the Library, I'll go get him for you stay there." Hermione said as she swung open the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Peach sat down on the comfortable armchair in the room and warmed her hands by the fire. She seemed to have been waiting forever, when the door swung open to reveal Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luigi, and lat of all Mario.

"Peach!" Mario said, a smile appearing under the large moustache. He ran to Peach and flung his arms around her in a tight embrace. He looked up,

"Are you all right-a?"

Peach just shook her head in response,

"What's-a wrong?"

"H-he d-didn't m-make it, Mario, h-he's g-gone."

It was clear by Mario's crestfallen expression that there was another person; a friend of Mario's who had been killed trying to get through to the real world.

Harry felt a pang of guilt; it had all been his fault. If he had not tried to do that ridiculous charm than Mario would not have come through, Luigi and this woman would not have followed, and their friend would not have been killed. Harry looked at Mario, he just stood there looking surprised and afraid, close to tears, Luigi, who was also in this state, moved over and put a comforting arm around Mario.

"Er, who was it, um, you know that didn't make it?" said Harry sadly

Mario took a deep breath in, obviously to calm himself and said four words;

"His name was-a Yoshi."

A figure was strapped to the ceiling by a pair of shackles, he tried to take steady breaths and look calm and cool as Bowser: King of Koopas appeared.

Bowser had been torturing him for days now on the information about the portal closure.

"How do you open the portal, how do you work this thing!" he roared at the figure, but the figure remained silent.

"Are you going to speak or do we have to force it out"

The figure remained silent, Bowser ordered a Koopa Troopa to come forward and hit the prisoner. The figure flinched as the blow was struck, but still did not speak a word.

Bowser began to shake with rage and then suddenly left the room. The figure sighed.

Bowser marched into the scientist's room and ordered the scientist to give him any results.

"Well we are trying our best, my lord, but we need the information that the prisoner has."

THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Bowser roared, knocking strange instruments on to the floor. The scientist flinched.

Bowser roared into a microphone,

"Electrocute the prisoner!"

A Koopa turned dial and then pressed a button,

The prisoner cried "Please, please, no ARRRGGGGHHH!!" The scream could be heard everywhere in the castle.

Harry leant lazily on his cauldron watching Snape write down the list of ingredients for a replication potion, and then told them that they would have to test it on themselves. Harry gathered ingredients for the potion, thinking how great it would be if Malfoy's potion went wrong, so he would not have to endure two Malfoys.

Harry began to grate the maple tree balk and then chopped the dragon brain, before emptying it all into his cauldron. Whilst he allowed the mixture to simmer he readied the other ingredients; Boomslang liver, Dragon blood, doxy wings, powdered beetle eyes and a pint of bubotuber puss, and some crushed nettles. Halfway through making his potion Snape came to inspect. Harry's potion, like Hermione's, was a bright, electric blue that smoked slightly.

"It's terrible Potter, once again you have made a shoddy piece of work, five points from Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, for this was exactly what it was supposed o look like, but Hermione elbowed hard in the ribs.

Snape then went on to Goyle's potion; which was the colour of vomit and smelt like rotten eggs.

"Nice going Goyle, keep up the good work."

The end of the class could not come quickly enough for Harry. He joined the line that was queuing to test their potions, both Crabbe and Goyle's potions failed to do anything, and Malfoy's gave him two heads. Snape quickly rectified the problem.

When Harry came up and drank his potion an identical replica appeared next to him

"Great, just what we need; two Potters."

Then he told the class to go to the great hall, after making Harry's clone disappear.

By the marble staircase he met, Mario, Luigi and Peach, who were all in Gryffindor robes.

"Congratulations, Peach" Harry said as they walked to the large doors and into the great hall. When the rest of the school had come and sat down, Dumbledore stood up and made his speech, but he was cut short by a great knocking on the doors. Everyone in the hall stared at the doors in amazement, there was a large bang and the doors gave way to reveal a hooded figure. The figure stood there panting, until suddenly it collapsed on to the floor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mario, Luigi and Peach were first at the scene and gasped as the hood fell back to reveal a face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, neither is the world of Mario.

Out of the console: part 5

Peach fainted at the sight of the hooded figure's face. It was badly bruised, cut, and burnt in some places so that it was hard to see whose face it belonged to.

For Mario it all seemed confusing and in slow motion. It could not be him; he was dead, killed by Bowser and his Koopa Troopas. And yet through the burns and scars the face was clearly recognisable to Mario.

"Yoshi?" he said in his thick Italian accent.

The beaten figure nodded his head. Yoshi's breathing was shallow and seemed to take every ounce of strength he had. Dumbledore was crouching down beside him, muttering something. When he had finished he conjured up a stretcher and told Harry to take Yoshi to Hagrid's. Mario said nothing on the way down, neither did Luigi but Peach was trying to speak to Yoshi, who seemed to be concentrating on not listening.

"Mario, you will have to take time off to take care because Hagrid hasn't seen anything like him before."

"I don't-a mind-a"

"Mario," said Ron

"Yes"

"You know how you have that wand, and now that you're taking time off does that mean that I have your special wand?"

Mario was about to agree but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron! You know, full well, that you can't have Mario's wand."

By now they had reached Hagrid's hut. He knocked four times, the door opened and Fang leapt out at them to try and lick their faces, accidentally knocking Mario over in the process.

"Wha' d'ya want 'Arry. Ohh" His eyes had fallen upon the mangled body of Yoshi.

"What's he?"

"Dunno," said Harry, "but Mario will help you look after him"

"A few-a mushrooms and he'll a be as right as reign-a." Hagrid gave Mario a quizzical look.

"Wha' kind o' mushrooms?"

"Super mushrooms of course-a."

"There is no such thing," said Hagrid

"There is-a, look." Mario took out what looked like the stalk, which was a creamish face with only eyes, and the top of this unusual fungus was red with large white circles around the edges.

"So how long'll this sustain him?"

"These-a give him a full-a recovery, but they need-a to be given to him at certain points in the day-a." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at the sky it was a full moon.

"Hagrid you can't put him in the forest he'll be killed by werewolves."

"Alrigh' you can sleep in my hut for a few days."

"What times of day will you give him the mushrooms Mario?" This new voice took all of them by surprise they turn round to see Dumbledore standing over them eyes twinkling in the moon light.

"Twice a day-a, one before breakfast and one after tea."

"I think that you three should skip school for a bit to look after him with Hagrid," Dumbledore said "And get to bed all of you, it's way past your bed time." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Dumbledore had not realised a few shadows had rushed into the Forbidden Forest.

Back in Mushroom kingdom Bowser's scientist had found out how to work the devise that could lock and unlock the portal to the real world.

"At last, we have it working, now I can be the ruler of Mushroom kingdom and this kingdom called Hogwarts."

"N-now if y-you just press that b-button there the portal will open." There was no disguising the fear in the scientist's voice. Even though Bowser could be nice, very rarely though, and he could have these terrible mood swings, like if his food was a few seconds late - literally. So the scientist stood quaking in his boots at the thought of what Bowser would do to him if the thing went wrong.

Boswer pressed the button and the portal opened with a flash.

"You, Koopa Patrol 16, come with me." All that was remained of the ten strong group of Koopas stood forward.

"Is that all that is left of you, three?"

The three remaining Koopas nodded slowly.

"Ah well three will be sufficient." And with that Bowser and Koopa Patrol 16 leaped through the portal to the real world.

In the boys dormitory there was a sudden blue flash and Harry's truck sprang open Bowser and the three Koopas landed perfectly on the wooden floor. Bowser instantly recognised that this was a sleeping area and it was dark, the people might be back soon and they could not allow that to happen for they had no idea how strong the people of this world were so it was best to come back with a sizable army first. They moved quickly taking three steps silently at a time. But all of a sudden there was a cry for help, Bowser turned back and saw a Koopa with his leg stuck in the trick stair. Bowser ignored him and moved a long, then paused and said

"Stupid little insect" and for no good reason threw a knife at the helpless Koopa. The Koopa felt the searing pain as the knife entered his chest, but then a moment later he crumbled and lay sprawled on the floor quite still. After that dilemma Bowser and the two remaining Koopas had to move even quicker through the many passageways of Hogwarts. Bowser passed the Great Hall doors and did a double take, could that hooded figure that was opening the doors of the great hall be the prisoner that had escaped the torture chamber? But there was no time to stop and goggle and they bounded into the grounds.

They stopped for a few minutes in the shadows to get their breath. Then they saw three students carrying Yoshi down to a hut in the middle of the grounds, a few minutes later a old man who seemed weak but radiated authority walked down and then the group of students walked up to the castle and one of them looked directly at them; Bowser decided that they had not seen him but he dare not give them a second glance, so he chose the moment and lead his Koopa Troopas in to the depth of the Forbidden Forest.

"Open your mind, look beyond the simplistic truth and delve into the world of possibilities," was what Trelawney had said, when Harry had told her to come down to talk to Dumbledore about the appearance of Mario and the other Parallel beings.

Harry had no idea what this meant so decided to ignore it. It took them just under five minutes to get to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had obviously detected them coming using one of his spindly instruments because the gargoyle leaped out of the way without needing the password. They climbed the granite stair case and Harry knocked on the door and went in, as usual Fawkes the Phoenix stood on his perch. "Ah Harry, Sybil please take a seat." Dumbledore pointed at the remaining two chairs, the rest were filled up with Mario, Luigi, Peach and a slightly flickering Yoshi.

"Professor Dumbledore, Yoshi can't be that better after just one day, can he?" asked Harry, sitting down between Yoshi and Trelawney.

"No," said Dumbledore with a smile "but it is a spell that I have invented that allows people to communicate when they are far away from each other, it's like the muggle invention, a Web Cam."

Harry looked at Yoshi more closely he saw that he looked a lot better, one of his black eyes were gone and a few of the cuts had disappeared but he still did not look fully better. It was Dumbledore that broke the silence

"Now we are here today to discuss the subject of Mario and his other friends, as you well know our friends can't live in this world forever, they belong in their world with their castles and hills and Goombas."

"Oh yes" spoke Luigi.

"But as you know they cannot go back until Yoshi is fully healed, and until I perfect the spell that will open the portal two ways again, instead of just the one."

"What is this spell Professor?" Harry asked

"Medaleina poraltus," said Professor Dumbledore

"I've had to use it once or twice with characters from books, like I was once waving my wand absent-mindedly whilst reading The Wizard of Oz when I found Toto barking and pulling at the hem of my sleeve*, anyway the spell is very hard for books let alone electronic games."

"So how-a long-a will it take-a?" inquired Mario stroking his moustache

"I have no idea as of yet" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling brightly.

"Professor, if that is all you wanted to say why have you brought Professor Trelawney with us, I mean what has she got to do with this? No offence Professor." Harry added quickly to Trelawney.

"None taken dear boy, and remember to open your mind, look beyond the simplistic truth and delve into the world of possibilities." She said with that strange vacant stare.

"Now, it's late and you all need your sleep, toodal-pip!" said Dumbledore and then with that they waved goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and went their separate ways.

As Bowser and the Koopas went deeper into the Forbidden Forest they heard a low growling and they turned round to see a huge Werewolf standing over one of the Koopas before grabbing it by the feet and the arms and ripping its head off with one bite of those massive jaws. Bowser and the last remaining Koopa ran for their lives but the werewolf was too fast and within a few seconds it had ripped the head off the remaining Koopa and clawing out its innards. Bowser turned around, he couldn't out run this thing so he would just have to fight it. The werewolf was just a few metres away when Bowser opened his mouth.

* This idea is not my own either, it is from the book/film Inkheart, and I am just borrowing it.


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY, SO IF SEND ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM OR YOU JUST WANT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I WILL BE MOST GRATEFULL.

**Out of the Console**

Chapter 6

"'Arry!" Exclaimed Hagrid as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down through the grounds to his Hut.

"How's he doing Hagrid."

"He's doin' fine, a little Peaky, but should be OK by tomorrow."

"Oh that's great," said Hermione

"Yeah I know, but I got summat to show you, I can't fathom what could have done this." As he said the word _this _they turned towards the paddock and Hagrid pointed at a black shrivelled object that lay in the middle. When she saw it Hermione turned away, hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, not very pleasant is it? It's a corpse, I found it deep in the forest late last night, and the poor thing must have been burnt alive."

"Thing? It looks like a human to me." Said Ron, puzzled.

"Ron, do you remember when we were in our first year?"

"Blimey Harry, whatever it is your asking me, that happened 6 years ago, more or less." Ron sounded confused.  
"Didn't Malfoy say there were Werewolves in the forest?"

"Yeah, so you think it's Werewolf that has been killed?"

"Yeah," Harry paused for a moment "but don't you need silver bullets to kill werewolves?"

"Oh, don't be so thick Harry," said Hermione "if you ever read Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, you would have known that anything sharp and that had silver anywhere on it could kill a werewolf. That whole silver bullet stuff is just a whole load of bull talked about by muggles. Wizards don't have guns, let alone know how to use them, so would not be able to fire a bullet, never mind a silver one."

"Oh." Harry and Ron said together.

"But there is no silver in the body, look." Harry performed the summoning charm, to try and retrieve any silver in the body, but nothing happened.

"I know," said Hagrid "Tha's what makes it even more disturbin'"

Meanwhile deep in the forbidden forest, the scientist Professor Limser, was setting a new wave, in order to open a new portal from the co-ordinates Bowser had given him. He put Mario's portal locker on the tri-pod, pressed a few more buttons, wiped his brow and then pressed the big red button. The area in front of the portal locker's Ariel-like stick shimmered like the area was engulfed in a heat haze, then it suddenly started separating into tiny little squares. The Professor had been told these were called pixels by the inhabitants of the other world, and then these _pixels_ turned white for a few seconds before fading into the Pixelated image of the other world and then the Pixels fused together to form a clear image of the parallel world. As the Professor stepped closer he noticed that the portal he had made was different to the portal that had magically appeared. The first portal had clear cut edges around it, whilst this had pixelated edges; he pondered this for a bit and then went through.

The great hall the following morning was as unusual as ever, the ceiling that mirrored the sky, Owls bringing mail, floating toast, and a large green dinosaur-like creature sitting next to some of the seventh year Gryffindors at their table.

"Mario,"

"Sí Harry."  
"You know you said that Yoshi didn't speak English."  
"Sí."  
"He seems to be speaking English quite well."

"Ah sí, but can you-a see that he-a has a translator on his-a leg-a."

"Oh, OK." This seemed to placate Harry some.

"Harry, have you seen Pig?" Ron asked suddenly turning towards Harry.  
"No, have you checked the Owlery."

"Haven't had time yet," but Ron was suddenly cut off by a flying silver object that hit Harry on the top of his head.

"Ow, what was that?" Harry asked rubbing his head where

"A Silver Necklace, Harry," said Hermione holding it up with her wand "I imagine that it came from that summoning charm you cast Yesterday."

Ron snorted into his bowl of cereal.

"Ah there you go Ron; here comes the Pig with the newspaper: I wonder what he has brought that for?" Hermione picked it up and read aloud the front cover story."

"Early this morning a flying muggle aircraft, called an Aeroplane, crashed into a Scandinavian port where the Durmstrang ship was docked. No muggles or wizards were harmed (apart from the pilot who suffered major concussion) in this incident but the muggles had to have their memories wiped when they saw 100 Durmstrang students disembark off what appeared to them to be a luxury sailing yacht. Later evidence on the plane proved that the plane crashed because of a Silver Necklace that had broken through the glass and knocked the pilot out, before flying through the opposite window."

Ron snorted even louder at this.

Hermione glared at him for a moment, before going check her timetable. "I've got Ancient Runes now."  
"Oh no, that means Harry and I have Potions with Mario and Luigi."

"I thought you liked Mario and Luigi?" Hermione whispered so that the two Italian Plumbers would not hear them.  
"Yeah we do." Replied Ron

"It's just that we don't like Slughorn all that much." Said Harry, finishing off Ron's sentence.

"Ok, but we better go. Mario and Luigi, are you two coming?"

"Yes," said Luigi, jumping off of his seat and pulling Mario away from a conversation that he was having with Peach.

"Mario,"

"Sí Harry?"

"What is Yoshi going to do until we can find a way for all of you to go back home?"

"Hagrid is-a going to pretend-a he is a new-a creature and the students will-a learn about him-a."

Harry and Ron got up from their seats and followed the two brothers out of the Great Hall and down the stairs into the dungeons where they queued up outside the door to wait for Slughorn.


End file.
